Jabber Wockson
Jabber Wockson is a 2015 introduced and all around character she is the athletic daughter of the Jabberwock from Through the Looking Glass And What Alice Found There. She has a multiple personalities disorder that causes her to have different ways to act. Character Personality Jabber is energetic and athletic. She had a few different personalities though. In one she is fun loving and bubbly. She is always excited and fun. She has a great sense of humor and she is always looking forward to what the world has in store for her. Her smile shines brighter than the sun and it could light up the stars. She is very talkative, exciting and extremely nice to be aroun In another she is grouchy and mad. She can be okay unless you do something that really ticks her off. She gets anger issues and is very athletic still. This usually causes people to avoid her. Truly she has a good heart, but here, she never shows it. The last one makes her quiet and shy. She likes to hide and read. In this you can find her in a corner by herself or in a library. Her shyness makes people try to get her to talk which she never does. She runs away every time some one gets to close, this causes her to still be very athletic. She knows her family is perfect compared to a lot of people and she know that others have it worse than her. She is willing to help them with anything and everything. Her problem is she is not confident in herself. She always think she made the wrong choice. She tries her best not to constantly change her choices, but she really can't help it. She thinks she made the wrong choice to be a Royal though she continues to tell herself she made the right choice. Some people name her as a beast, which upsets her incredibly. She wishes she could be accepted, not judging her regarding her family. Her dad likes that she is a Rebel because he didn't want his destiny. She gets very sad when people judge her and make fun of her. She has a love of nature, especially big animals. She likes taking walks in the forest and being in fun activities taking place there. She enjoys climbing and trying to fly. She cannot fly well so she climbs trees which she is very talented at. Hobbies And Interests She enjoys sports and reading. She is extra interested in book-ball and basketball. She is very into dragons and likes reading about them and writing about them. The reason for this is a Jabberwock is closely related to dragons. Her interest also change depending on her personality, however no matter she is always interested in sports. Her mean side is most interested in skateboarding. She also enjoys biking and drawing. Drawing takes away her stress, it's good to know she isn't ''good ''at drawing, it's mostly scribbles, but it takes stress away. Her shy mode mostly likes reading, ice skating, and tennis. She reads books about dragons and writes about them. The reading is a quite relaxing hobby and keeps her calm and unafraid. Finally, her happy side enjoys any sport involving a ball. Her throwing skills are perfect and she is always smiling. She still reads about dragons as she would, but devotes herself to sports. Appearance She has long hair that is red. She has dark green eyes and her fingernail polish changes with her mood. She also likes to wear short dresses and dragon patterned everything. She has a diamond shape bit of dragon scales on her forehead. She has a dragon tail with spikes. She also has dragon wings that she can grow in and out. Her skin, wings and tail change along with her personality. As her hair is red due to her mom. Fairy tale – Through The Looking Glass And What Alice Found There How the Story Goes Alice is playing with a white kitten and a black kitten, when she ponders what the world is like on the other side of a mirror's reflection. She pokes at the mirror behind the fireplace and discovers that she is able to go through it to an alternative world. In this reflected version of her own house, she finds a book with looking-glass poetry,called "Jabberwocky", that has backward writing so she can only read it with a mirror. Then she see's that the chess pieces are living now, but they are still so small she can pick them up. When she leaves the house she enters a spring garden where the flowers have the power of speaking, they perceive Alice as being a "flower that can move about." Other places in the garden, Alice meets the Red Queen, who is now human-sized, and who impresses Alice with her ability to run at breathtaking speeds. The Red Queen tells Alice that the entire countryside is laid out in squares, like a huge chessboard, and offers to make Alice a queen if she can move all the way to the eighth row in a chess game. This is a reference to the chess rule of Promotion. Alice is put in the second rank as one of the White Queen's pawns, and begins her journey across the chessboard by boarding a train that literally jumps over the third row and directly into the fourth rank, thus acting on the rule that pawns can advance two spaces on their first move. From here she hits lots of bumps along the way, she learned on this journey that if the red king wakes up she will vanish. Finally, she wins and is crowned a queen. She is with the White and Red queens. They then invite one another to a party that will be hosted by the crowned Alice, but Alice didn't know. Alice arrives at the party, which quickly turns to a chaotic uproar, much like the ending of the first book. Alice grabs the Red Queen, thinking she is responsible for the day's nonsense, and begins shaking her violently. By "capturing" the Red Queen, Alice unknowingly puts the Red King into checkmate, and is now allowed to wake up. Alice suddenly awakes in her chair to find herself holding the black kitten, whom she deduces to have been the Red Queen all along, with the white kitten having been the White Queen. The story ends with Alice talking about the speculation of the Tweedle brothers, that everything may have been a dream of the Red King, and that Alice might herself be more than a figure of his imagination. One final poem is inserted by the author as a sort of epilogue which suggests that life itself is but a dream. How Jabber Fits It She is the Jabberwock. In the beginning she finds the book in the house with the poem. If you know what the Jabberwock looks like you may wonder why she looks different. She has multiple personalities that also affect her looks. Relationships Family Her father does not get along with her mother at all. Her mother was a red dragon and in case you are wondering why she has red hair and bright red pinkish skin. When she goes to see them on summer break they argue through out the whole visit. She has an aunt named Jackie and they get along well, but her aunt does not get along with her father. She always says it could be worse , which it could, and she chooses to smile and try to live an easy life. Friends In the case of having friends she does not have many. She finds herself to be closer to having a friend who is a boy than a girl, but maybe she hasn't met the right girl. She wishes to soon have friends who will always have her back. She needs someone to talk to and they will just listen. When she is talking to anybody they interrupt her, walk away, or even laugh at her point of view. She needs someone who will listen then give there honest advice and opinions. She also thinks there is nobody in this world like that. Pet Jabber wants one, but nobody will let her have one. This to her, is extremely unfair, and she believes that this is unfairness and control over her life, and she hates being bossed around. Romance She wants to have someone to look out for her and to have someone who will support her, but she can't seem to find the right person. She is not on always good stages with her parents and family so she wants someone to lean on, someone to be there when she needs them. Jabber feels no one with ever be there to help her. Enemies Jabber has not met many people she hated actually not many people at all right now. Though there is this one girl. She is not fond of Apple White. Not that she has much against her, but she lays on the fact that she could support the rebels more. Jabber does not hate that she is back up for the royals, but she thinks she is self centered and cares more about her story then the way Raven's shall end. Portrayals In live action she would probably be portrayed by Ariana Grande. She looks much like her. She is a wonderful actress and she really fits Jabber. Outfits Notes * If you want to help out with her art comment below or message me on my message wall. * If you have an OC you would like to make her friend or so comment below! Trivia * Her birthday is November 16th. * Her hobbies are sports and reading. Mostly sports. * Her personalities differ upon three major personalities, shy, angry, and happy. Quotes Gallery TBA|add pictures! Category:Characters